


Korean is for nerds

by Biandby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot? Idk her, but we knew that, everyone and their mom is gay, jaemin has back issues but don't worry he's fine, mark is the densest idiot ever, out here pushing the soft chenle agenda, renjun? affectionate? its more likely than you think, tbh just dream being idiotic teenage boys, this is my first attempt at a fic so please be gentle, why can't i write reasonable tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biandby/pseuds/Biandby
Summary: Renjun: Maybe you should practice texting in KoreanRenjun: It might make you faster at comprehensionLele~: bold of you to assume I have any korean friends to text--------------------------------In which Chenle is an exchange student living in Korea who (theoretically) knows how to speak Korean.





	1. jenOOOO: what’s this? injunnie has feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> big oof here we go - 
> 
> Mark: old man  
> Renjun: Renjun, no.  
> Jeno: jenOOOO  
> Donghyuck: *~°fullsun°~*  
> Jaemin: nanananananana  
> Chenle: Lele~, Zhong Chenle  
> Jisung: "jisung"
> 
> Also whenever a conversation or word is italicized, it's in Chinese.

 

**_Korean is for nerds_ ** **(2)**

 

_Lele~: Whyyyyy is korean so hardddddd_

 

_Renjun: You’re the one who decided to do this exchange year, kid._

 

_Lele~: Yeah, but I’m not fluent like you!!!_

 

_Renjun: Which is why I’m tutoring you._

 

_Lele~: But it’s so annoying!!!! I know so many words and I understand korean well enough on my own, but I’m so slow at reading and speaking in korean_

_Lele~: Almost no one talks to me because I take so long to respond_

_Lele~: Your tutoring really helps a lot_

_Lele~: But I just wish I could get better faster_

_Lele~: whoops didn’t mean to unload there_

_Lele~: sorry_

 

_Renjun: It’s fine, Chenle._

_Renjun: Maybe you should practice texting in Korean_

_Renjun: It might make you faster at comprehension_

 

_Lele~: bold of you to assume I have any korean friends to text_

_Lele~: shit that was sad_

 

_Renjun:_ In that case, I’ll just force you to talk to me in Korean.

 

_Lele~: gege whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

  


**how many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man (6)**

 

no.: Hey

 

nananananana: no.

 

no.: fuck you

no.: Anyway

no.: So I’m tutoring this kid in Korean, right?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: the exchange student from china?

 

no.: Yeah, a year below us.

 

nanananananana: Oh himmm

nanananananana: yeah I see him sometimes out in the halls & outside of school

nanananananana: what was his name again????

nanananananana: chonla??????

 

no.: Chenle

 

*~°fullsun°~*: what about him

 

no.: I’m getting to that part, dumbass

no.: So Chenle’s not actually all that bad at Korean

no.: (don’t ever let him know I said that)

no.: He just struggles with comprehension

no.: So I told him to try texting his friends in Korean to improve his comprehension speed

 

*~°fullsun°~*: oh let me guess!!!!!!!

*~°fullsun°~*: he said fuck you

 

no.: bitch

no.: He basically said he had no friends

 

nanananananana: sooooo introduce him here!

 

no.: stfu i was getting to that part

no.: The kid deserves some friends

no.: Besides, it’ll help with the tutoring thing too

 

jenOOOO: what’s this? injunnie has feelings?

 

no.: no fuck you

no.: Did you seriously get onto your phone in the middle of class just to say that?

 

jenOOOO: aren’t we all in class

 

*~°fullsun°~*: lunch

 

nanananananana: also lunch

 

no.: lunch but in the library

 

*~°fullsun°~*: ha nerd

 

no.: fuck off

 

“jisung”: can you guys shut up my teacher’s about to take my phone away

 

*~°fullsun°~*: mute us then, idiot

 

“jisung”:   

“jisung”: blocked

 

no.: ANYWAY can I add Chenle or not???

 

nanananananana: yeah sure

 

jenOOOO: bring him in

 

*~°fullsun°~*: yesssss

 

“jisung”: idk why you’d want him to be friends with us but why not

 

*~°fullsun°~*: where’s mark?

 

old man: sleeping

 

nanananananana: it’s 11:30

 

old man: like i said

old man: sleeping

old man: the kid sounds nice, go ahead and add him

old man: maybe then there’ll be someone in this chat who respects me

 

no.: fat chance

  


**_Korean is for nerds_ ** **(2)**

 

_Renjun: Hey Lele_

_Renjun: You really should try the texting thing I suggested_

 

_Lele~: did you think I was joking when I said I had no friends_

 

_Renjun: Will it make you feel better or worse if I say no_

 

_Lele~: ._

_Lele~: point taken_

_Lele~: but who am I supposed to text?_

 

_Renjun: I talked to my friends and they’re okay with me adding you in_

_Renjun: Only if you want to, of course._

 

_Lele~: what’s this? renjun-ge did something nice for me?_

 

_Renjun: I’ll kick your ass_

 

_Lele~: acknowledged_

 

_Renjun: Do you want to be added or not?_

 

_Lele~: yes please_

  


**How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man (6)**

**"no." added “Zhong Chenle” to the chat!**

 

no.: This is Chenle.

 

Zhong Chenle: Hello everyone!

 

no.: ple a s e be normal for a while

 

Zhong Chenle: _should I introduce myself?_

 

no.: Korean only, Chenle

no.: I’ll make everyone introduce themselves first.

no.: You know me, obviously.

 

*~°fullsun°~*: Hi! My name’s Donghyuck, I’m in Renjun’s grade

*~°fullsun°~*: I'm the leader of the acapella club

*~°fullsun°~*: I’m the nicest person here

 

nanananananana: that was a lie and you know it

 

Zhong Chenle: What's “acapella”?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: It's the singing club

*~°fullsun°~*: we perform without instruments

 

Zhong Chenle: Oh yeah I get it

 

nanananananana: I’m jaemin, also in renjun’s grade

nanananananana: I'm captain of the dance team

 

jenOOOO: you're not even allowed to dance how are you captain

 

nanananananana: first of all

nanananananana: bitch

nanananananana: second of all

nanananananana: it would've been you but you decided to “quit” so now I'm the only senior member

nanananananana: I just coach from the side for right now

 

jenOOOO: fair

 

Zhong Chenle: Renjun-hyung what does “bitch” mean?

 

no.: godDAMMIT WHEN I SAID HELP HIM WITH KOREAN I DIDN'T MEAN TEACH HIM TO SWEAR

 

Zhong Chenle: It’s okay I can just look it up

 

no.: dont do it dont do it dont do it don

 

*~°fullsun°~*: hes meditating guys

 

nananananana: hes died

 

Zhong Chenle: oh

Zhong Chenle: I thought it was going to be something bad

Zhong Chenle: Like _fucking asshole_ or something

 

no.: whO TAUGHT YOU THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE

 

Zhong Chenle: .

Zhong Chenle: NEXT

 

jenOOOO: okay then

jenOOOO: I'm Jeno - also in renjun's grade

jenOOOO: captain of the varsity soccer team

 

nananananana: (traitor)

 

jenOOOO: I also used to dance with jaemin

 

“jisung”: hi I'm jisung

“jisung”: I'm in 10th grade

“jisung”: I’m on the dance team too

 

Zhong Chenle: younger than me?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: he’s the baby

*~°fullsun°~*: @old_man are you still dead?

 

old man: I'm here

old man: I'm mark, I go to college near here and I went to school with these kids last year

 

*~°fullsun°~*: he's always awake at weird times

 

old man: my circadian rhythms have aligned with the raccoon that lives in the dumpster behind the dorms

 

Zhong Chenle: .

Zhong Chenle: I understood maybe half of that sentence.

 

no.: _Basically he said his sleep schedule is the same as a raccoon's_

 

Zhong Chenle: oh okay

Zhong Chenle: my turn, then!

Zhong Chenle: Hi, I'm Chenle! I'm in 11th grade. Please be patient with me, I'm not too fast at reading Korean yet, but I'll do my best!

 

nananananana: Renjun where did you find him

nananananana: He’s so sweet

nananananana: not at all like you

 

no.: do me a favor?

 

nananananana: for you, my sweet? anything~

 

no.: die

 

nananananana: cold

 

Zhong Chenle: Oh I almost forgot

 

**“Zhong Chenle” changed their name to “Lele”**

 

Lele: That’s better

 

old man: heart? full

old man: adoption papers? signed

old man: chenle? my son

 

**_Korean is for nerds_ ** **(2)**

 

_Lele~: Thanks, gege_

 

_Renjun: Don’t mention it_


	2. nanananananana: you're a 40 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for all the kind words about the first chapter, it means a lot! It's a little bit shorter this week because I'm really busy, but next week should make up for it. I hope you enjoy ~ ♡
> 
> Mark: old man  
> Renjun: no.  
> Jeno: jenOOOO  
> Donghyuck: *~°fullsun°~*  
> Jaemin: nanananananana, fuck my spine  
> Chenle: Lele  
> Jisung: "jisung", poppin n lockin

**How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man (7)**

 

Lele:  _ renjun-ge help _

Lele:  _ wait this is the chat with everyone _

Lele: does anyone know where Renjun-hyung is?

 

“jisung”: dead

 

nanananananana: I think he's in gym class right now

nanananananana: what's up?

 

Lele: I just found out I have a test in Korean tomorrow

Lele: I haven't studied at all

 

old man: yikes

 

nanananananana: big yikes

 

Lele: I don't know that word???

 

nanananananana: oh sorry

 

old man: yikes is like something you say when things go wrong

old man: so it's meant to be kinda understanding in a light way

 

Lele: Makes sense, thanks Mark-hyung!

 

old man: no problem

 

“jisung”:   

 

**Dancy Boys (2)**

 

poppin n lockin: hhhhhgggggg

poppin n lockin: ccccccccc

poppin n lockin: cccccuuute

 

fuck my spine: owo what's this

fuck my spine: does jisungie have a cr*sh?

 

poppin n lockin: I will strangle you hyung 

 

fuck my spine: love you too ~

fuck my spine: dont worry I'll help you out 

 

poppin n lockin: waIT HYUNG DON'T

 

**How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man (7)**

 

nanananananana: hey, I just realized

nanananananana: none of us except for renjun have met chenle

nanananananana: we should get together & hang out soon

 

Lele: I'd love that!!!!! Maybe later today? 

 

old man: Weren't you just stressing about a test tomorrow?

old man: You should probably be studying.

 

Lele: I have free time after Renjun tutors me

 

nanananananana: oh cool

nanananananana: what time?

 

Lele: Renjun tutors me from 3 to 4:30 in a cafe near the school

Lele: Maybe we could meet up there at 4:30?

 

nanananananana: dance starts at 5, so I wouldn't be able to stay long

nanananananana: but I think I can do that

nanananananana: jisung's free before dance today too

 

“jisung”: h

 

Lele: I can't wait to meet you! 

 

“jisung”: sounds great!

 

**Dancy Boys (2)**

 

poppin n lockin: na jaemin you have 3 hours left to live

 

fuck my spine: ❤

 

**How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man (7)**

 

old man: I'm going to be in class then, sorry

old man: maybe next time 

 

*~°fullsun°~*: awww, you can't make it??

 

nanananananana: oh sure

nanananananana: now you show up

nanananananana: and not in our dear lele's hour of need

 

*~°fullsun°~*: nana he was freaking out over a test

*~°fullsun°~*: we do that every 3 days

 

nanananananana: yes but he's baby!!!!!!

 

“jisung”: I'm baby!

 

nanananananana: you're a 40 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body

 

“jisung”: valid

 

Lele: Thanks for being nice but you've known me for 2 days??

 

old man: jaemin gets attached quickly

 

nanananananana: ❤❤💖❤💓💕💗💗💜💘💓💖💜💓💕💜

 

no.: wtf guys I have like 70 notifications

 

Lele: Hyunggggggg

Lele: Help I have a test tomorrow

 

no.: Chenle

no.: You knew this

 

Lele: I did?

 

no.: You literally told me about this test last week

no.: We've been reviewing for it for 3 days.

 

Lele: Really?

 

no.: Yes

 

nanananananana: what did you think you were doing, chenle?

 

Lele: .

Lele: normal tutoring things?

 

no.: Lele, you'll be fine

no.: We can go over what you're unsure about today

 

Lele: Thanks, hyung!

 

nanananananana: then we can all hang out!

 

“jisung”: or we could not

 

nanananananana: shut up jisungie ❤

nanananananana: I’m meeting my son

 

old man: actually, nana, he's my son

 

nanananananana: go to bed old man

 

no.: What? What are you doing? 

 

nanananananana: jisung and I are gonna meet up with you and chenle after you're done tutoring him

 

*~°fullsun°~*: ooh, I'm coming too!

 

nanananananana: hyuck too, apparently

 

old man: How long have you been lurking, hyuck?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: like 10 minutes

*~°fullsun°~*: jeno’s here too

 

jenOOOO: hey

jenOOOO: didn't feel like typing anything

 

Lele: Are you coming to the cafe too?

 

jenOOOO: don't think I can make it, sorry

 

Lele: awww 

Lele: I'll have to meet you and Mark-hyung another time

 

*~°fullsun°~*: oH WAIT SHOOT

*~°fullsun°~*: ACAPELLA PRACTICES START TODAY

*~°fullsun°~*: I'LL NEED TO LEAVE AT LIKE 4:45

 

no.: Wait acapella starts today?

no.: Shit, I dont have my music

 

*~°fullsun°~*: don’t worry about it 

*~°fullsun°~*: you can borrow mine

 

Lele: acapella is the singing club, right?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: yeah

 

Lele: How do I join? I like to sing, and it sounds like fun!

 

*~°fullsun°~*: we'd need to hear you sing a bit

*~°fullsun°~*: but we definitely need more members

 

no.: We'll head down there together this afternoon

 

Lele: Thanks, hyungs!

Lele: I can't wait to meet you guys!

 

old man: baby boy,,,,, my son,,, I'm so sorry I can't make it

 

Lele: Don’t be sorry!!! We can meet up some other time!

Lele: I really want to meet everyone soon, you're all really nice!

 

“jisung”: see you then

 

**Dancy Boys (2)**

 

poppin n lockin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  



	3. old man: i'm so sorry. good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten about this, I promise! I hit a rough patch mentally, then I just didn't have any motavation to write, but I'm pushing through it and trying my best. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long, and I can't guarantee a consistent update schedule either. Please be patient, and thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, a good part of this chapter is not in text form. I always knew I wanted to incorporate some prose elements into this fic, and the scene I wrote just wouldnt make sense as a text conversation. It kind of got longer than I expected, though, haha...
> 
> Mark: old man  
> Renjun: no.  
> Jeno: jenOOOO  
> Donghyuck: *~°fullsun°~*  
> Jaemin: nanananananana, fuck my spine  
> Chenle: Lele  
> Jisung: "jisung", poppin n lockin
> 
> Italicized sentences indicate Chinese

**How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man? (7)**

 

“jisung”: hyung where the fuck are you

 

*~°fullsun°~*: which one of us, dumbass

 

“jisung”: oh he knows

 

nanananananana: stop whining its only been like 5 minutes

nanananananana: i’m on my way now

 

“jisung”: i’ve been waiting out front since classes ended

 

jenOOOO: that was literally 15 minutes ago???

jenOOOO: what on earth were you doing???????

 

nanananananana: i was in the bathroom

 

jenOOOO: for 15 MINUTES???

 

nanananananana: yes

 

*~°fullsun°~*: fair. valid. lawful.

 

jenOOOO: NO ITS NOT??????

 

nanananananana: shut up don’t you have “soccer practice” or some dumb shit

 

jenOOOO: yes and?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: i swear to god if you two start this again right now i’m kicking you both from the chat

 

nanananananana: fine.

 

jenOOOO: fine.

 

“jisung”: hyuuuung where are you

“jisung”: oh wait nvm there you are

 

**Dancy Boys (2)**

 

poppin n lockin: hyung are you sure you’re fine with walking to the cafe?

poppin n lockin: i’m sure i could get my brother to drive us if i asked

 

fuck my spine: i’m fine.

 

poppin n lockin: oh

poppin n lockin: okay

 

**how many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old man? (7)**

 

no.: Let the record show that I hate all of you

 

*~°fullsun°~*: I breathed???

 

no.: Exactly.

 

jenOOOO: my “bullying hyuck” senses are tingling

jenOOOO: what a fuckin nerd

 

*~°fullsun°~*: I come out to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right not

 

“jisung”: is that what old people think memes are?

 

*~°fullsun°~*: you’re like 2 go suck on a pacifier or something

 

old man: what???

old man: the fucki s going on????

 

*~°fullsun°~*: fucki

 

“jisung”: fucki

 

jenOOOO: fucki

 

no.: fucki

 

nanananananana: fucki

 

old man: you’re all dead to me

 

Lele: what is “fucki”?

 

old man: nevermind lele’s not dead to me

 

“jisung”: mark made a typo

“jisung”: so we mocked him

 

Lele: oh okay

Lele: fucki

 

old man: I hate this fucking family

 

*~°fullsun°~*: hey renjun where are you

 

no.: We're at the corner table.

no.: Don't come yet it's only 4:15 we aren't done

 

*~°fullsun°~*: too late loser

 

“jisung”: what

“jisung”: and I cannot stress this enough

“jisung”: the fuck

 

jenOOOO: ????

 

nanananananana: we just walked in and found hyuck laying fully across renjun's lap

 

jenOOOO: oh is chenle there?

 

nanananananana: yeah poor kid looks confused as hell

 

Lele: help???

 

old man: I'm so sorry

old man: good luck

 

\------------------

 

Chenle stared blankly at the scene before him. Another student (Donghyuck, he thinks, but he's yet to be introduced) lounges across Renjun's lap, while Renjun glares down at him and complains in Korean. Something about being in public and annoying, but Chenle's too confused to focus on understanding.

 

“Renjunnie!” Chenle turns to see another pair of boys walking over towards their table. From what he understood from the chat, this was probably Jaemin and Jisung.

 

“Get off, Hyuck!” Renjun complained, pushing the other onto the floor. He stood up and theatrically brushed himself off, then motioned to Chenle. “Help me push another table over here.”

 

Chenle flinched in surprise when he realized that Renjun had addressed him. He quickly stood up and helped Renjun adjust the tables as the rest of the group brought around chairs and sat down.

 

“So, introductions,” Renjun said. “That's Jisung, that's Jaemin, and this bastard here,” he gestures irritatedly with his thumb, “is Donghyuck.”

 

“Hello everyone,” Chenle said. “I am Zhong Chenle. It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Hey,” Donghyuck said, sipping from a drink that was more whip cream than liquid. “Like Renjun said, I'm Donghyuck. I'm also gay, so jot that down.”

 

Renjun squinted at Chenle for a moment. “You do know what ‘gay’ means, right?”

 

Chenle scoffed. “Of course. I am gay, after all.”

 

“Oh, okay then. Nana?”

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Chenle! I'm Jaemin, or Nana if you'd rather.” He flashes Chenle a smile and winks, and Chenle felt his face begin to warm.

 

Renjun reached over to swat Jaemin on the head. “Stop flirting with him, Chenle's not used to you yet!”

 

“Sorry Renjunnie, it's just my personality~” Jaemin said, turning that blinding smile of his onto Renjun.

 

Renjun stared back blankly. “Okay.”

Donghyuck snorted as he glanced between the two. “If you're are done making eyes at each other, Jisung still needs to introduce himself.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” the youngest piped up. “I'm Jisung.”

 

“He's shy,” Jaemin supplied.

 

“I'm not shy!” Jisung whined, but he has a slight flush of embarrassment.

 

“He's shy,” Jaemin reaffirmed.

 

“Okay, so Donghyuck-hyung, Jaemin-hyung, and Jisung,” Chenle recited, pointing to each as his name is said. “Or - wait, are you okay if I call you guys ‘hyung’?” he asked worriedly.

 

“You're fine, don't worry,” said Jaemin, waving his hand in the air. “You're in the chat, which basically means you're already exposed to the weirdest stuff we do. I'd say you're close enough.”

 

“Are you suggesting we act weird in the chat?” exclaimed Donghyuck in mock offense.

 

“All I'm saying is no regular person spams homemade Michael Jackson memes at 3:45 on a Sunday night,” Jaemin said.

 

“That was in the small chat with just us and Jeno. Hyuck sent those videos of him screaming at ducks in the main chat,” Renjun added in.

 

“If you're so perfect, then explain the thirty pictures of Kyulkyung you sent to the chat!” Donghyuck shot back.

 

The three of them dissolved into a heated argument about who sent the strangest message to the chat while Chenle looked on in helpless confusion.

 

Jisung leaned over sympathetically. “If it makes you feel any better, I can barely follow their conversation and I'm fluent in Korean,” he said with a half smile.

 

Chenle smiled back. “Thanks,” he said.

 

“Shit, it's already 4:45!” Donghyuck exclaimed, getting up. “Renjun, we have to go!”

 

Renjun stood up too. “Chenle, come on. You wanted to join acapella, right?”

 

“That's right!” Chenle replied, pushing the extra table back to its original position. “I'm coming!”

 

“Wait, Renjun, before you go -” Jaemin reached out and grabbed Renjun's arm. He smiled brightly, and said, “My dearest Renjunnie, what was the calc homework?”

 

Renjun rolled his eyes and sighed. “I'll text it to you after practice.”

 

Jaemin's smile brightened, if possible. “Thanks Junnie!”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I have to go,” Renjun said, trying (and failing) to hide his amusement.

 

“Have fun at acapella!” Jaemin called, flashing finger hearts as the group walked away.

 

Renjun raised an eyebrow and turned back to the exit. “ _What a dork. I can't believe I have a crush on him,_ ” he muttered as the trio stepped out onto the street.

 

Chenle sputtered in shock. “ _Renjun-ge?_ ” he exclaimed.

 

Renjun's eyes went wide. “ _Shit, you can understand me. Fuck._ ”

 

Suddenly, Chenle giggled. “ _No worries, ge. I won't tell a soul._ ”

 

“Uh, wanna tell me what that was about?” Donghyuck asked, squinting at them in confusion and suspicion.

 

“Nope!” Chenle replied cheerfully. “Lead on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all again for reading this even with my radio silence. We hit over 100 kudos already, and I'm so incredible grateful. Thank you all for reading, and feel free to leave a comment here or on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, either in the comments or on my twitter~ (@starrygaysetc)


End file.
